falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Грязная гавань
Грязная гавань ( ) — локация [[Fallout Tactics demo|демоверсии Fallout Tactics]]. Описание Это сравнительно небольшое селение племени дикарей, расположенное на территории довоенного штата Иллинойс: на побережье Великих озёр, к северу от бункера Альфа. В конце 2196 года деревня заключила союз с Среднезападным Братством Стали и направила им группу молодёжи и продукты питания в обмен на предоставление защиты. Позднее, отряд новобранцев, сформированный из жителей деревни, попал в засаду рейдеров и был уничтожен до последнего человекаО гибели новобранцев на инструктаже упоминает паладин Братства: «''During our initial recruitment drives, the Brotherhood formed an alliance with the village of Dirt Haven. They made the smart choice to live in freedom under our ever-watchful eye. We provide them with protection from bandits and raiders and they in turn, supply us with food and their most able bodied young as recruits. However, none of their volunteers lived long enough to even make the Initiate rank, as a raider ambush annihilated the entire recruit class''»., а в течение трёх следующих дней рейдеры трижды атаковали деревнюОб атаке упоминает деревенский старейшина: «''Ah, the Brotherhood. I remember not long ago when you came here preaching an alliance good for all. You took our food. You took our pride. Then… you took our children. Yet where were you when the bandits raided our village three times in as many days?». В начале 2197 года деревня была захвачена отрядом рейдеров под командованием «лейтенанта» (''Raider lieutenant) из группировки Гаргантюа, её защитники были частично перебиты и изгнаны, а частично захвачены в плен. В дальнейшем, рейдеры начали перестраивать и укреплять селение с целью создания здесь собственного опорного пункта. Уцелевшие жители вновь обратились за помощью к Братству Стали. Для освобождения деревни Братство направило небольшой отряд, который уничтожил бандитов и освободил пленённых ими местных жителей. Состав отряда * Бластоид * Док * Мишень * Призрак * Рвач * Стром Противник Противником являются рейдеры из группировки Гаргантюа. Банда состоит из 22 человек (лейтенант и 21 рядовой налётчик), которым подчиняются четыре прирученных волка. На вооружении рейдеров имеется три пистолета-пулемёта (два «Узи» и один «Стен»), три охотничьих ружья, три ружья (два помповых и одно двуствольное), восемь пистолетов различных систем (один «Дезерт Игл», один «ЗИГ-Зауэр», пять «Беретт» и один «Маузер HSl») и пять револьверов «Магнум». Общее количество патронов у них невелико: 212 шт. 7,62-мм винтовочных; 60 шт. ружейных с дробью; 86 шт. патронов .44 калибра (62 шт. стандартных и 24 шт. бронебойных) и 248 шт. 9-мм пистолетных. Кроме того, у рейдеров имеется три единицы холодного оружия — два тесака и «потрошитель» (без батарей)Что интересно, у Призрака в этой миссии есть батареи, но без «Потрошителя»., один стимулятор и один пакет с целебным порошком. Местные жители * Деревенский старейшина — Отец города (Town Father) * Деревенский лекарь — Салик (Salik) * четверо дикарей (трое пленников в подземелье и один беглец у входа в селение) * два брамина (во внутреннем дворетела ещё трёх убитых браминов можно увидеть в загоне на дальней окраине) * Собака (Wolfie)Имя собаки упоминает её хозяин-дикарь: «''Wolfie and I will wait here''». Если на них не нападать, они не проявляют агрессивности. Прохождение миссии Основные задачи: * уничтожить главаря бандитов * не допустить гибели старейшины Дополнительные задачи: * освободить старейшину * освободить плененных жителей деревни Трофеи и вознаграждение В деревне, на полках, в ящиках, сундуках и кувшинах можно найти некоторое количество полезных и ценных предметов, в том числе гранаты (три зажигательные и одну осколочную), боеприпасы (25 шт. стандартных патронов .44 калибра), медикаменты (десять мешков с целебным порошком, четыре фляги со смесью «вуду» и один стимулятор), продукты питания (бутылку самогона, бутылку «Ядер-колы», три фрукта и мясной пирог) и моток верёвки. Кроме того, в запертом сундуке, который находится в подземелье, можно найти «сокровище» — рог брамина, который дикари считают мощным афродизиаком. Также можно найти следующие ключи: * ключ от дома — у одного из налётчиков на первой заставе, открывает первую же дверь; * ключ от тюрьмы — у одного из налётчиков в подземелье, открывает камеру с жителями деревни. Заметки * После разговора со спасёнными пленниками один из них расскажет о том, что рейдер-тюремщик спрятал ключ от запертого сундука в ящике, который находится в подземелье. * Можно отметить, что оружие и снаряжение многих рядовых рейдеров уступает снаряжению новобранцев Братства Стали. * Если присмотреться, то можно заметить, что через деревню проходит грунтовая дорога. Появление Примечания en:Dirt Haven pl:Dirt Haven Категория:Локации Fallout Tactics demo Категория:Города